


(not so) bitter

by Tsundeyama



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Ash and Eiji are Sing's parents, Ash is soft for Eiji, Dad Ash, Domestic AshEiji, Domestic Fluff, Eiji is a proud mom, Give my sons happiness, M/M, Mom Eiji, Son Sing, You can't change my mind, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 03:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16508930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsundeyama/pseuds/Tsundeyama
Summary: No one is allowed to hit Eiji's son. Not even the mighty Ash Lynx.





	(not so) bitter

**Author's Note:**

> I just had to do it, Episode 17 truly was a blessing.  
> Also, Ash and Eiji are Sing's parents now, you can't change my mind. 
> 
> Translation of one of the One Shots I originally wrote in French, please excuse any English mistakes.

Now he did it. Ash really dared raise his hand on Sing and with no reason whatsoever (well no reason obvious enough to Eiji, because _for the love of God, the boy just wanted to help_ ).

 

The slapping sound echoed after Ash’s hand made contact with the child’s cheek and Eiji rushed between them two, immediately embracing Sing and gently caressing his jet black hair, giving the American a cold glare. Ash only responded with his usual attitude, blasé as can be.

 

**« What is wrong with you ? »**

 

The Japanese boy lost his temper and tightened his embrace around the younger boy. Ash clenched his fists, maybe _just maybe_ a little jealous to see the man he… liked, being so protective of and close with someone that wasn’t him.

 

**« Stay out of it, Eiji. It’s none of your business. »**

**« None of my — Excuse you but you just raised a hand on my friend, this is my business. »** _he bent down a little to reach Sing’s height, checking on his already reddened cheek_ **« Are you okay, Sing ? »**

**« Don’t touch me. »**

 

The teenager broke free from the adult’s motherly hug with a half hearted harshness, he felt pitiful like this and he did not like it. Eiji wasn’t looking down on him, obviously, and Sing wasn’t taking Ash’s slap very well but still, he wasn’t four anymore, he’ll get over it.

 

**« I’m off. »**

 

If he doesn’t leave right now, chances are he’ll start crying in front of the two _adults -_ if Ash can be considered an adult, anyway, that was out of the question. Sing wasn’t a child anymore, Sing was strong and Sing was not going to cry for a slap that only hurt his feelings.

 

Eiji watched him run off the roof top with a worried frown. The blond lack of empathy and comprehension clearly hurt Sing more than he was willing to admit. He turned to Ash, arms crossed against his chest.

 

**« You are unbelievable. He did no harm, he was just trying to help. »** _and okay, Ash was against receiving any help from anyone but wasn’t he a fucking pain in the ass when he wanted._ **« You know what ? I don’t even have words to express how disappointed I am. »**

 

And sometimes, when one had nothing to say, the best thing to do was to keep quiet. The brunette turned his back on his friend and followed in Sing’s footsteps, back in the building, leaving Ash alone to reflect on his actions. Maybe, he fucked up.

 

God, he so fucked up. Things weren’t supposed to go that way. No, Eiji was supposed to fall into his arms, crying in relief because Ash wasn’t dead -not that he believed Ash could die in the first place.They were supposed to reunite after so many time appart from each other -and okay, it was only a few days, but it was few days too many and not get into an argument for something as irrelevant as a slap. Ash sighed in anger while pacing on the roof, Eiji upset him _again_ and with such disconcerting ease, he didn’t like that one bit.

 

But thank God, Eiji was not the type to stay bitter over things. Yes, he’ll get over the incident quickly because, after all, he loved him too much to stay mad… Or so he thought before being forced to note that the Japanese wasn’t ready to forgive him so soon.

 

He followed him like a lost puppy all afternoon though, desperatly trying to catch his attention one way or another under the amused looks of his men - all knew how weak their leader was for Eiji already, but seeing him act so soft was definitely too funny, not that anyone dared laugh.

He tried everything from giving him space and time alone to calm down, to giving him his best puppy eyes to try and coax him into forgiving him but only managed to collect more death glares.

 

**« Eiji, it’s been hours don’t you want to just fucking st- »**

**« You are on thin _fucking_ ice already, Aslan Jade Calenreese, do you really think swearing will help your case ? »**

 

Never had Eiji sounded so cold, not even that one time they fought so hard Ash slept elsewhere for three days, and it dissuaded the blond boy to remark that Eiji himself just cursed.

 

Whispers arose among the American’s men. Ash might have a soft spot for him but no one, _no one_ was allowed to talk to him that way.

 

**« I’m sorry. »**

 

Ash breathed out, surprising everyone. Eiji finally spared him a look, trying to determine if he was sincere. And then he smiled.

 

**« I know you are but I’m not the one you should be apologizing to, Ash. »**

 

No, he needed to tell Sing he was sorry, it was him he hurt. And Ash wanting nothing less than to do so but his relationship with Eiji was more important than his pride, so he’ll do it. Later though, now he needed to recharge his batteries and to finally feel the brunette in his arms.

 

He took a step toward Eiji who was sitting by the window and embraced him tightly from behind, nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck. He heard him giggle as he hugged back somehow.

 

**« I missed you so much, Ash, you can’t begin to imagine how glad I am to know you’re alive and well. »**

**« Hm. »**

 

 

The same went for him but the blond had been soft enough for the day. He apologized and hugged first, it was enough weakness showed for his lifetime. He wouldn’t voice his relief upon having Eiji back in his arms, nor confess how much he missed having him their or wanted to never leave him again. Words were not needed anyway, all of his feeling were obvious in the way he held him tighter.

 

Ash closed his eyes and made a mental note to never ever anger Eiji. Never.


End file.
